duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamorouladdin
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: * Aladdin - Mamorou Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Jasmine - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * The Genie - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Jafar - Ham Egg (Osamu Tezuka) * Iago - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Abu - Artemis (Sailor Moon; 1992) * The Sultan - Kenji Tsukino (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Rajah - Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * The Peddler - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon; 1997) * Gazeem the Thief - Kutter (Osamu Tezuka) * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Prince Achmed - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Razoul - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Old Jafar - * The Magic Carpet - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Elephant Abu - * Razoul's Guards - Villagers (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Woman at the Window - Moana * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Akane and Kasumi Tendo, and Kodachi Kuno (Ranma ½) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) * Necklace Man and Woman - * Fat Ugly Lady - * The Two Hungry Children - Dee Dee an Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - * Omar the Melon Seller - * Pot Seller - * Nut Seller - * Necklace Seller - * Fish Seller - * Fire Eater - * Boy Wanting an Apple - Max (Dragon Tales) * Farouk the Apple Seller - * "Laddie" Dog Genie - * Rabbit Genie - * Dragon Genie - * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - * Sheep Genie - Eddie (Sing) * Camel Abu - * Horse Abu - * Duck Abu - * Ostrich Abu - * Turtle Abu - * Car Abu - * Old Man Genie - * Little Boy Genie - * Fat Man Genie - * 75 Golden Camels - * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * 53 Purple Peacocks - * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Exotic-Type Mammals - * Leopard Genie - * Goat Genie - * Harem Genie - * 95 White Persian Monkeys - * 60 Elephants - * Llamas - * Bears and Lions - * Brass Bands - * 40 Fakirs - * Cooks and Bakers - * Birds that "Warble on Key" - * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Johnny Bravo * Super-Spy Genie - * Teacher Genie - * Table Lamp Genie - * Bee Genie - * Submarine Genie - * One of Flamingos - * Gigantic Genie - * Rajah as Cub - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Toy Abu - Tom (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Robocat) * Snake Jafar - * Cheerleader Genies - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Genie Jafar - Trivia: * Both Sailor Moon and Aladdin were released in 1992. Cast Gallery: Tuxedo Mask (TV Series).jpg Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg Tom in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Duchess Productions